


Империя Барадэ. Книга 1 Голоса прошлого

by Rena_Adler



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Adler/pseuds/Rena_Adler
Summary: Они были, есть и будут. Когда-то они спускались в мир живых, но то было так давно, что все упоминания о них стёрлись. Именно они вершат судьбы, создают и уничтожают миры. Они могут всё, и нет ничего им неподвласного. Не одну вечность они хранили миры, поддерживая процветание жизни. Тень их главы незримо следует за каждым смертным. Они не имеют сердца и их похожие на изваяния лица никогда не искажаются в улыбке. Молчаливые тёмные стражи вышедшие из первородного хаоса. Охотники.





	1. Перворождённые

**Author's Note:**

> Первые 3 главы будут вступительными

В начале не было ничего. И это Ничего продолжалось очень долго. Но однажды из энергии, что являлась самой сутью Ничего, родился великан Энрион. Он был могущественен, ибо беспрестанно впитывал в себя Силу, пока, наконец, не впитал её всю до капли. Но был он также добр и мудр, ибо знал и понимал всё, что было, есть и будет. Три вечности находился Энрион в бездушном мире. Однако, всему рано или поздно приходит конец. Так и Энрион выпустил крупицу своей силы и из неё родилась Элрида, первая женщина. Элрида стала Энриону супругой и верным соратником. Шло время, Элрида и Энрион вели длинные беседы, смысл которых едва могли ли бы понять смертные, ибо тогда не было ни речи, ни языка. Они решили создать новую жизнь. Получились два наследника, таких же мудрых, справедливых и сильных, как они сами. Дети Энриона лишь немного уступали в силе своему создателю. Они стали именовать его отцом, а его супругу матерью. Так родились первые дети и появился первые отец и мать.   
Энрион назвал детей Унганд – «Властный» и Тарад – «Мощный», род свой нарёк ди Энгердмандрено – «Правители», а расу назвал “охотники” или “пожиратели”, ибо ели они сырое мясо, и нужно было его так много, что редко удавалось им насытиться.   
В миг, когда воплотился Унганд, начался отсчёт времени. Унганд сам придумал образ отсчёта. Он сделал так, чтобы в одной минуте было сто секунд, а сто минут складывалось час. Двадцать пять часов ровнялись дню, а восемнадцать дней складывались месяц. Девять месяцев ровнялись году. Сто лет составля век, а сто веков тысячу лет. Тысяча тысяч миллион и так далее. Теперь можно было посчитать секунды, годы, тысячилетния и прочее время. Можно было вести летопись.   
Энриону же понравилось их с Элридой творение, равно как понравилось и творить. И решил он создать для своих детей мир, где они смогут жить. В миг Первородный соткал из Ничего другое Ничего, но уже искажённое его собственной силой. То была материя и должна она была разделять создаваемый мир от хаоса. Чёрная непроглядная ночь царила в первом мире. И всё же это был мир. Детям Энриона свет был не нужен, и не было тогда самого понятия «свет». В созданный им мир Энрион позвал свою жену, но та отказалась, сказав, что однажды создаст свой собственный. Добрый великан предвидел это и лишь потому не стал настаивать. Вместе со своими детьми Энрион дополнил созданный мир. Появились деревья и цветы, зажурчали реки и ввысь поднялись исполинские скалы. Тёмной синевой разлились океаны и небо обрело свою голубизну. Забелели облака и с тёплых морей подул прохладный ветер. Долины стали изумрудными, а в небе засиял огненный диск Шэнгены. Чтобы звезда не уставала, Энрион создал ей верную спутницу, всегда бледную ясноокую Мааль. С тех пор Шэнгена и Мааль попеременно сменяют друг друга на небосводе. Шэнгена правит днём, Мааль же властвует ночью. Так появились две первые звезды. На землю стали проливаться дожди и травы зацвели обильнее. Появились новые создания: пушистые белые быки, грациозные алькры, быстрые фрекры, горделивые единороги, чудовищные драконы, сверкающие самой разнообразной чешуёй и ещё множество разных зверей и птиц.   
Постепенно сила Энриона начала растекаться по первородному хаоса, и из неё стали рождаться другие миры и жизни на них. И тогда пространство заполнилось смехом и радостью. Живые не знали ни бед, ни старости, ни болезней. Чтобы они могли продолжать свой род Энрион разделил живых на мужчины и женщин. В последствии из женщин выделились марнэ. Марнэ не имели груди, зато владели оружием и умели обращаться с первородной энергией. Постоянно оттачивая своё мастерство марнэ во многом превзошли мужчин. В тёмные эпохи из них насильно делали солдат и посылали сражаться. Чтобы скрыть нахождение в армии женщин-воинов, правитель, властвовавший тогда, приказал обращаться к марнэ, как к мужчинам. Он не заботился о своих подчинённых, однако хотел, чтобы те всегда были в строю. Обращение прочно въелось в мировосприятие всех рас и народов, что и по сей день, даже после окончания тёмных эпох, несчастным марнэ до сих пор равняют с воинами, и редко удаётся найти им счастье.   
***  
Прошли века и живым позавидовал Унганд, старший сын Энриона. Ему тоже хотелось смеяться и радоваться, но Энрион не дал ему такого дара, и он не мог этого. Унганд пытался подражать живым, однако у него получался лишь скрежет, повергавший в ужас любого, кто его слышал. И тогда он начал отчаиваться. Со своей печалью Унганд пришёл к отцу, и Энрион пожалел сына. Первородный создал ему спутницу и назвал её Фрига — “Мудрейшая”. Возрадовался Унганд и полюбил жену свою. И долго ещё сдерживала Фрига злобу мужа. Унганд воздвиг для жены высокий чертог, прозванный живыми замком Крож.   
Но в истории нет имени Унганд. Ибо миры запомнили старшего сына Энриона под иным именем, именем Кровавый Король. Хоть и любил Унганд Фригу, а пока не видела она, продолжал завидовать, скрываясь за маской лжи. Зависть пускала в Унганде свои ядовитые корни и оплетала всё его существо, и задумал он погубить отца, занять его место и умертвить всё хорошее, что было в мире. И он начал насылать на живых болезни, печали и моры и живые стали болеть, горевать и умирать. Их души должны были попадать в уже появившийся Загробный мир, но для этого нужен был проводник. Энрион стал этим проводником. Он начал отрезать души от мёртвых тел и переносить их в мир иной.   
Но живых становилось всё больше и больше, и, несмотря на огромную силу, Энрион начал не успевать переносить души. Тогда он объединил миры в систему, подобную распустившемуся цветку, с центром в мире, который создал сам вместе с детьми, мире, наречённом Миром Которого Не Существует, ибо для живых этого мира не было. Затем он связал эти миры порталами, чтобы можно было легко перемещаться из одного мира в другой. Получившееся творение было наречено империей Смерти, ибо самого Энриона живые называли Смертью, тем, кто приносит покой и забирает в лучший мир. Своих гонцов и слуг великан назвал косарями или жнецами. Они помогали ему переносить души. В последствии, Энрион переименовал империю Смерти и империю Барадэ, Единую империю.   
Барадэ процветала. Повсюду проходили богатые торговые пути. Шедшие по ним караваны, гружённые тканями, специями, посудой и украшениями, казалось, никогда не закончатся. Повсюду были мир и порядок.   
Однако, были и те, кто ненавидел Энриона. Это были живые, запуганные и обольщённые Кровавым Королём. Тот нашептал им, что после смерти всех ждут только мучения и страдания и не будет никакого успокоения. И многие живые поверили и проклятий Энриона, и от их проклятий он ослаб. И тогда разделился Загробный мир и стала одна часть его принимать души добрых живых, а другая злых.   
Видя, что миры начинает проедать гниль неверия и жестокости, Энрион собрал последние силы и прогнал Кровавого Короля. Тот ушёл, ещё более озлобившись и ожесточившись, но перед уходом предрёк: «Я покидаю пределы империи, но знай, когда Мааль истечёт кровью, я вернусь, и горе будет всем!» Кровавый Король ушёл во тьму вместе со своей верной женой Фригой, и там родились у них пятеро детей. Юным охотникам только предстояло проявить себя в будущем, а пока мать погрузила их в сон, чтобы они впитали в себя как можно меньше зла их ужасного отца.   
Кровавый Король не оставил своих тёмных намерений, лишь затаился до поры до времени, копя силу и создавая безобразных тварей. Твари эти были так разнообразны и так уродливы, что их стали называть слугами тьмы. В последствии, они получили много имён: огненные орки, что наносили огромные уроны живым, гоблины — ночные убийцы, пещерные тролли-людоеды, водные и воздушные ящерицы, уригри — отвратительные земляные черви и многие другие. Но, пожалуй, самыми опасными были два рода монстров: лжеохотники — твари, имеющие возможность вдесятером одолеть охотника и мазорго, почти абсолютно бессмертные и способные противостоять охотникам. И если лжеохотники нападали только на нарушивших их границы, то мазорго любили охотиться на жителей Мааль, хрупких эфемерных созданий, фей, прозванных ангелами, за их доброту и схожесть с жителями светлой части Загробного мира.  
Так зародилась жизнь, начался отсчёт времени. Родилось первое зло, повлекшее за собой много бед и несчастий. Произошло первое предательство, запустившее череду необратимых последствий, неостановимых, как сама жизнь.


	2. Наследники Кровавого Короля

У Кровавого Короля было пятеро наследников, две дочери и три сына. В последствии, их прозвали Пятью Великими Королями, но пока это были дикие, необузданные твари, некому не подчинённые и невероятно сильные. Их сила проявилась в первые мгновения их жизней и росла так быстро, что напугала даже мудрого Энриона. Первородный предвидел все светлые и тёмные свершения юных унганрингов. И насколько возрадовался он их светлым деяниям, настолько ужаснулся тёмными.   
Унганринги любили лишь свою мать, единственную, кто был способен обуздать их неконтролируемую силу. Фрига воспитывала наследников, тех, кто сможет одолеть тиранию Унганда. Её жуткие дети чтили её за мудрую рассудительность и во всём подчинялись. Любое её слово было для них законом, а любая её прихоть исполнялась с особой точностью.  
Первые миллионы лет своих жизней юные охотники спали. Их тела медленно менялись и перерождались. Они получали новые умения и становились сильнее. Гробницы их были созданы из уплотнений темноты и походили на гигантские коконы. Тут надобно сказать, что дети охотников редко похожи на родителей. Они проводят в чреве матери совсем недолго, а потом извлекаются отцом при помощи энергии и, впитывая его силу, вырастают невероятно быстро, всего за час. Большую часть жизни охотники бесполы, они могут принимать любое обличье по своему желанию, а пол обретают только когда им нужно зачать наследника.   
Кровавый Король боялся своих детей. Боялся их растущей мощи. Боялся одного только их вида. Он предвидел, что именно им предстоит свергнуть его и стать его палачами, поэтому делал всё, чтобы свести наследников во тьму: околдовывал, изощрял их разум и очернял их души. Создавая мир для Фриги, Кровавый Король отодвинул гробницы детей как можно дальше, поместив их мёртвый мрак. Но вот настал страшный для Кровавого Короля день — унганринги начали пробуждаться. Один за другим они ломали печати и замки на своих склепах. В крошку разбивали саркофаги и рвали толстые цепи, точно тонкую паутину. 

Первой пробудилась старшая дочь Мериганна, Разумная Королева. Такая же светлая и ясная как мать, она была второй по силе среди унганрингов, но силу свою использовать не любила, предпочитая ей ум и хладнокровие, доставшиеся от Фриги. Мериганна воздвигла для ангелов Мааль светлые чертоги, Небесный дворец, лёгкий и воздушный, как и сами ангелы. Она и сама поселилась там и общалась со светлыми феями, и те учили её доброте и справедливости. Мериганна начала сиять подобно им.   
Она иногда спускается в мир живых, присутствуя на судах. Незримая, но могущественная, она делает неправые суды правыми и оберегает тех, кому суждено обрести славу. Когда же ангелы Мааль отправляют её к живым с поручениями, Мериганна разрешает войны, примиряет народы и останавливает бедствия.   
Первая королева владеет зачарованными часами. Ей подвластно всё время и она может видеть любой отмеренный срок. Срок жизни живого, срок существования народа, срок, отведённый империям, и срок, отмеренный отдельным мирам. Когда то или иное время на её часах истекает, умирает живой, вымирает народ, рушатся империи, перестаёт существовать мир.   
Немногим живым доводилось увидеть её белокурые волосы в утро битвы и услышать шелест её одежд и звон доспехов на поле брани.   
За Мериганной с диким смехом и клёкотом вылетела Мериданна, третья по силе между братьями и сестрой. Подобная отцу, такая же чёрная, жестокая и кровавая, она пугала всех, кто её видел. Ходила Мериданна с извечной насмешливый улыбкой и испытывала лишь жажду сражений и злобу. Когда случалось разойтись земле, разверзнуться морской бездне, извергнуться вулканам, пеплом заслоняющим солнце, или прийти эпидемиям, то живые знали, в их мир пришла Королева Хаоса и добра от неё ждать нельзя. Им оставалось только просить светлых фей отправить Мериганну усмирять сестру, ибо Мериганна имела на неё большое влияние. Такой была вторая дочь Кровавого Короля.   
Третьим вышел Шамак — младший брат близнец Мериданны, сильнейший унганринг. Не даром его имя означало Конец Конца, ибо после его прихода восстанавливаться будет нечему и не из чего. Шамак был в два раза выше живых, широк в плечах, а смоляные волосы убирал в хвост на затылке, вечно растрёпанный из-за быстроты передвижения владельца. Умный и не покорный, он, как и все унганринги, любил мать. Его сила бурлила и росла быстрее, чем сила самого первородного и часто выходила из под контроля. Такая мощь была дана ему чтобы совершить множество великих дел, ибо из всех потомков Энриона его ждала самая удивительная участь, наполненная горем, запахом мёртвой плоти и гари пожаров, шумом битв и холодом скал, звоном клинков и стонами умирающих.   
По замыслу Кровавого Короля, Шамак должен был стать его цепным псом, послушно неся беды и уничтожая миры. Он не должен был любить. Ведь это чувство, по мнению Кровавого Короля, мешало бы ему в его деяниях. Но Шамак полюбил. Увы, всех кого он любил, его жестокий отец подвергал ужасной смерти. В Кровавом Короле вспыхивала ужасающая ярость от одной мысли, что его сын не понимает его масштабных замыслов и считает их бессмысленной жестокостью.   
Во всех, кроме собственной семьи, Шамак видел только еду и считал, что еду нужно просто убить и съесть, не пытая её перед смертью. Чтобы избежать тлетворного влияния отца, следуя совету старшей сестры и матери, Шамак стал навещать ангелов Мааль. Ангелы научили его усмирять силу и владеть ею. В благодарность Шамак дал слово, что как только родится среди светлых фей лидер, он, Шамак, присягнёт ему на верность. Так и случилось в будущем, спустя много миллионов лет.   
В мире живых Шамак бывает редко. Он приходит собирать только самые большие жатвы или же уничтожать мир, когда настаёт срок, и время на часах Мериганны перестаёт бежать. Воплощение силы Шамака — тёмная материя, принявшая вид высокого существа в плаще с капюшоном и огромной косой в руках. Это видение люди приняли за саму Смерть и с тех пор представляют её себе именно так. Но самое страшное для живых было и будет не призрачное существо с косой. Нет, самое страшное для живых услышать тяжёлую поступь исполинского коня Борха, любимца Шамака, вороного, истекающего тьмой скакуна с булатными копытами, способными разбить любой камень и пробить любой доспех. Дикий конь никого не подпускает к себе, кроме своего хозяина, и редко бывает осёдлан. Чаще Шамак набрасывает на него одни потник да узду да так и ездит. И горе тем, кто видит наездника в чёрных доспехах на чёрном коне за пределами его вотчины.   
Люгс, Ледяная Сталь, вышел четвёртым и четвёртым был по силе. Среброволосый унганринг презирал всех живых. Сметоносный, как сталь, и сверкающий, как лёд, он и сердце своё обратил в морозную глыбу. На поле брани его называли Танцующим Мечником, настолько изящен и гибок он был в битве, и настолько смертоносны были его от аки. Живые верят, что Люгс не проиграл ни одной битвы, какой бы противник ему не попадался. Сам же Люгс всегда стремился превзойти старшего брата, ведь тот был сильнее и умел расположить к себе, даже если сам того не желал. Однако, восхищение и стремление Люгса быть таким же не переросли в зависть, как было с его отцом. Танцующий Мечник остался верен свету. Но гордыня не позволила ему подчиниться ангелам, поэтому Люгс лишь изредка внимал их советам.   
Последним выбрался самый младший унганринг. Ранэр, Дитя Пламени, был воплощением огня. Бушующий и яркий он всегда смеялся и не знал грусти. Среди Пяти Королей он был самым добрым. Именно Ранэр принёс живым огонь и первым подружился с ними. На своём скакуне Атле, рождённом из жара Шэнгены, часто носится он по полям, и там, где ступали копыта Атла земля давала самые богатые урожаи и всегда изобиловала плодородием. Ранэр вскакивал на неприступные скалы, выбивая копытами Атла дороги и тропы, и вот, скалы уже не были неприступный. Он носился по степям, покровительствуя кочевникам и скотоводам. И по сей день многие видят отблески огненных волос Ранэра в закатном мареве и слышат его звонкий смех в шелесте степной травы. 

Когда юные охотники выбирались, они видели свою сверкающую белым, мягким светом мать. Унганринги замирали и любовались. После холодной мглы пещер она казалась им дивным ангелом и они полюбили её и с тех пор были с ней неразлучны. Это было не по нраву Кровавому Королю. Он опять задумал злое и решил обратить своих детей в жутких монстров, чтобы те поругали ангелов своим видом и больше не могли появляться ни на Мааль ни в мирах живых.   
Мериганна была мудра и светла и Кровавый Король смог обратилась её только в белого фрекра с чёрными ободками вокруг двух боковых глаз и красным вокруг вертикального на лбу.   
Мериданна превратилась в чёрную гарпию. Её тело покрылось блестящей чешуёй, а за спиной раскрылись два перепончатых крыла, лицо же её не изменилось.   
Считая своё третье дитя самым опасным, Кровавый Король потрудились над его обликом на славу. Даже жена Шамака, красавица Ольна, испугалась, увидев мужа, но всё же осталась с ним. Имея шею змеи, венчавшуюся голым черепом с гигантскими клыками, тело медведя с распоротым брюхом, так, что нутро без внутренностей было напоказ, Шамак поистине выглядел монстром. Позвоночник обхватывал его огромную грязно бурую и местами гнилую тушу снаружи. Тонкие передние конечности волочились по земле даже тогда, когда он стоял на коротких и толстых задних. Лапы его заканчивались оголенными членистыми когтями. Хвост был металлическим с короткими шипами сверху и длинными по бокам и на конце. Из спину торчали вечно шевелящиеся щупальца. Обезобразив сына, Кровавый Король надолго успокоился и снова обратил взор в кузницы и подземелья, где ковалось оружие для его войск и где росла его армия.   
Но вскоре он решил изуродовать и двух оставшихся детей.   
Люгс превратился в дракона, законного в непробиваемую броню чешуи. В будущем, именно этот облик принимали унганринги, когда хотели полетать над скалам или что-либо перенести. Здесь следует сказать, что крылья непосредственно для полётов ни одному охотнику были не нужны, ибо они умели парить и передвигаться в воздухе. А крылья использовали лишь как щит.   
Ранэру не повезло больше остальных. Он стал красным ползучим гадом, настолько огромным и тяжёлым, что это не позволяло ему летать, и он только ползал.   
Унганринги, принявшие звериный облик были подобны горам. Деревья разлетелись в щепки от ветра, что создавали они взмахами своих могучих крыльев, рычанием они заставляли дрожать скалы, а реки останавливались по их прихоти. Будучи обезображены, они утратили лишь малую крупицу своих сил. Фрига спрятала это знание от мужа, укрывая детей в тернисных лесах, ядовитых болотах, непроходимых горах и высохших степях. Там унганринги оттачивали своё мастерство и, исполняя волю матери.   
Когда наследники достаточно окрепли, а Кровавый Король утратил бдительность, Фрига создала горную реку, падающую с обрыва и растекающуюся по цветущей долине. Она назвала реку Рагмада — река слёз, от слов рагми – слёзы и адра — река. Образовавшийся же водопад получил имя Рабор, что означало "очищение". Бурная и непокорная текла Рагмада меж горных порогов, с громогласным звоном падая с обрыва. Величаво и спокойно разливалась она зеркалом по долине, неспешно продолжая свой путь в подёрнутые синей дымкой далёкие края и миры. К ревущему Рабору Фрига, слабеющая от жестокости мужа, приказала своим детям отнести её. Унганринги послушно подняли мать на свои широкие спины и, с рычанием расправив тяжёлые крылья, взлетели. Ранэр полз снизу, сверкая чешуёй.   
Недалеко от замка Крож текла Рагмада, ещё ближе был Рабор. За пять взмахов донесли унганринги Фригу и бережно опустили на землю. Сами же встали напротив, слушая и внимая её словам. И Фрига говорила им:  
— Ваш отец проклял вас и очернил ваши души. Если вы всё ещё верите словам моим, тогда спрыгнете в священные воды Рагмады. Пусть они сомкнуться над вашими головами и омоют ваши тела. Пусть смоют с ваших душ всю чернь и все проклятия.   
Молча подошли унганринги к краю обрыва и молча бросились вниз, туда, где кристальные воды дробились и разлетелись на сотни алмазных брызг. Почернела Рагмада, уносят вдаль всю злобу и ненависть, и, когда охотники вынырнули, их тела вернулись к прежнему виду. И только хвост да членистые пальцы и ладони Шамака никуда не делись. Фрига спустилась к ним по воде и с улыбкой осмотрела детей своих. Да, теперь это были настоящие наследники силы Энриона. В золотых глазах с чёрными белками, ещё одна отличительная черта охотников, более не было мути сомнений и морока, насланного Кровавым Королём. Возрадовалась Фрига, подняла руки к небу и рекла:  
— О, великий Энрион, если дозволишь мне ещё хоть недолго побыть с детьми моими, то буду я самой счастливой матерью на свете! — затем посмотрела она на детей своих, всё ещё стоящих в потоках Рагмады, и сказала, к ним обращаясь. — Дети мои, если не станет меня, дайте слово своё. Никогда и ни за что не подчиняйтесь отцу своему. Следуйте советам деда и живите, главное живите. Не тратьте своё бессмертие на простое существование, наслаждайтесь этим миром, творите и радуйтесь. А головы свои склоняется лишь перед старикам, что умудрены опытом, да товарищами, падшими в битвах, да ещё перед жёнами своими, ибо только они могут родить и вырастить ваших наследников. Не пируйте с врагами, ибо враг навсегда остаётся врагом, даже когда воздух пропитан миром. Никогда не внимайте льстецам, их уста гнилы и лживы, а с языков капает яд. Не слушайте глупцов, они заразят вас своей глупостью. Бегите от зла, иначе оно проглотить вас. Любите свет, в нём в найдёте опору и поддержку. Следуйте моим заветам и своему сердцу и тогда вы станете великими правителями.   
Молча внимали унганринги словам матери своей. Даже Рабор перестал реветь, ветры утихли, а Рагмада замедлила течение. Никто не смел прерывать мудрую Фригу. Слова её юные охотники сохранили глубоко в душе своей. Навсегда врезались они в их память. Наконец, поднял Шамак голову и заговорил, и голос его был мрачен:  
— Мать наша, великая и многоразумная Фрига. Заветы твои мудры и мы обещаем, что будем следовать им. Но отчего говоришь ты такие странные речи? Ужели чуешь беду или ещё какую напасть? Скажи нам, и мы расчистим тебе путь, изничтожим твоих врагов и положим к твоим ногам всё, что пожелаешь.   
— Ты прав, сын мой, — сказала Фрига с тяжёлым вздохом. — Я предвижу беду, великую беду, равной которой нет сейчас и не будет потом. Я вижу, как вместо воды в реках будет течь кровь, и как вместо каменных гор вырастут горы из мяса и костей. Я вижу, как чёрные пики будут чесать брюхо небу, как земля будет содрогаться от железной поступи чёрной армии и как Шэнгена покроется копотью кострищ. Я слышу звон мечей и ятаганов, слушаю крики и мольбы о помощи. И на сердце моём лежит тяжкий камень, от того, что вынуждена я буду вас покинуть и не смогу разделить с вами бремя будущих времён.   
— Но куда ты уйдёшь?— спросила Мериданна.   
— Я сольюсь с Первородным, когда и он уйдёт, — Фрига жестом остановила вскинувшихся было детей. — Чему быть, того не миновать. Не спорьте, ибо даже вы не можете изменить предначертанного. Тките свои судьбы сами, но не забудьте, что существует воля сильнее воли самого Энриона. Забудьте пока о будущем и живите настоящим. А ты, Шамак, возведи замок и перенеси туда жену и детей.   
Шамак, если и подивился столь внезапному наказу, спорить не стал. Унганринги, в отличии от отца, могли возвращаться в Раваркж, так звался Мир Который Не Существует на языке охотников. И в Раваркже Шамак за один день воздвиг дом себе и своей матери. Из своего тела, что могло менять облик и создавать любые вещи, он соткал материю, которую преобразовал в белоснежный замок с цветной крышей и многими башнями и башенками. Стоявший у подножия исполинских скал, Норд и сам был почти вровень с ними. Своими шпилями он подпирал небосвод, цепляясь за кучерявые облака. Со стороны долины Шамак окружил замок зачарованных лесом, где было бессильно даже могущество охотников. Позже этот лес назвался Проклятым, ибо туда были изгнаны лжеохотники. На три мили в ширь раскинулся новый замок, в нём переселились и Ольна со своими детьми, и Фрига со своими. И пока подрастали унганринги и дети Шамака, а Кровавый Король копил силы, Энрион спокойно правил империей и везде были мир и процветание.   
То было затишье перед грядущей бурей.


	3. Ольна и шамринги

Когда новорождённые миры подрастали и набирались знаний, а звезды вскармливались молоком вселенной, когда Раваркж процветал, а юные унганринги ещё не успели заснуть в своих мрачных склепах, к Энриону пришёл гонец от Ранеса. Ранес был Небосклоном, самим Космосом, он сватал дочь Ольну, Деву Звёзд, за Шамака. 

Высока и стройна была Ольна. На небосклоне она сияла ярче других и была путеводной звездой. Живые любили Ольну, ибо она показывала дорогу всем, кто обращался к ней с мольбой. Задумался тогда мудрый Энрион, ведь Шамак был сейчас во тьме, там, где даже ясноокий Рамос не мог его видеть. Но вот встал первородный со своего каменного трона, голова его поднялась выше облаков, седые волосы рассыпались по небу, а руки легли на снежные пики гор. Заговорил Энрион, и голос его был подобен раскатам грома:  
— Передай господину своему и другу моему Ранесу, что я согласен. Быть этой свадьбе. Но пусть поторопиться, ибо будет Кровавый Король мешать нам и будет охотиться на прекрасную Ольну. А теперь ступай, возвращайся в подзвёздный чертог.

Гонец поспешил обратно, прочь от высоких гор и трона могучего Энриона, в подзвёздные чертоги прекрасной Ольны, чтобы принести ей радостную весть. Бледна была Ольна, когда гонец поведал ей свой рассказ. Много вестей слыхал она о взбалмошном внуке Энриона, и многие из этих вестей были ей страшны. Говорили, что Шамак силён и уродлив, всех ровняет с воинами и презирает дев. Что он не ведает святынь и что истязает живых ради удовольствия. Что ест сырое мясо и живёт в гнили и вони. Жутко было Ольне, однако не посмела она перечить отцу и села вышивать подвенечное платье звёздным светом и лунными бликами. 

А тем временем Энрион воззвал к Шамаку и тот откликнулся на его зов. Примчался Шамак к подножию трона первородного и, узнав что уготовил ему дед, взбесился, но перечить не стал.   
Быстро обвенчались Ольна с Шамаком. С высоты скал на них смотрел Энрион, а с неба наблюдал Ранес. Многие страхи Ольны не оправдались. Шамак, пусть и по-своему, был красив и мужественен. Он действительно ел сырое мясо и сильно походил на дикого зверя. Но это был скорее благородный волк, чем отвратительная гиена. Тихая и робкая стояла Ольна рядом со своим высоким мужем. Грозен и хмур был Шамак. Понимал он, что нельзя с женой, как с солдатом говорить, а иначе не умел. Видя замешательство сына, Фрига подозвала его к себе.   
— Мне ведома причина твоей печали, сын мой, — так начала Фрига. Многое сказала она Шамаку, многое он запомнил. 

Вернулся Шамак к жене своей и предложил ей последовать за ним во мрак. И Фрига, привыкшая к светлым просторным чертогах, согласилась. Но не долго жил Шамак с женой своей, не долго радовался её уму и рассудительности. Всего 23 миллиона лет были они вместе, пока Кровавый Король не убил Ольну, чтобы свести сына в пучину безумия. Но до этого жуткого дня Ольна успела родить мужу пятерых детей, смелых и гордых, первых шамрингов. Удивительные и странные имена дали шамрингам отец и мать, но эти имена отражали сущность детей, а потому были уместны.   
Первого сына Шамака и Ольны звали Айшатред, Кровавая Кара. Кровавая кара сама по себе была одной из способностей всех эксотников — охотников достигли возраста 23 миллионов лет. Это было страшнейшее наказание и применялись оно только для предателей. Незадолго до дня, когда родился Айшатред, Шамак получил эту силу, и от того решил так назвать сына. Айша родился истинным охотником. Белки его глаз были черны, а радужкв светились золотым. У Айши, как и у отца, не было зрачков, это была метка будущего главы клана. Юный охотник был высок и силён, его волосы, такие же кровавые как и его имя, спадали по плечам и спине густыми прядями, а вид его навевает ужас. Несмотря на это, характером он пошёл в своего дядю Ранэра и бы добрым и смешливым, однако никому не позволял причинить вреда своим братьям и матери. Вопреки заповедям бабушки и ангелов Айшатред не любил живых. 

Кёрнс, второй сын, был справедливым и всегда старался помочь слабым. Его имя означало Равновесие Сил. Кёрнс любил миры живых. Он находил их занятыми и забавными. Считая, что у живых можно многому научиться, юный шамринг часто приходил в их города и сёла. Его можно было принять за сокольничево или вольного охотника. В благодарность за новые знания Кёрнс одаривал живых здоровьем, богатыми урожаями и процветанием. Он любил дипломатов и политиков, заключавших мир, и всегда им содействовать, как и его тётя. 

Третий сын, Раншард, Конец Всего Живого, вспыльчивый и проницательный, способный долго выжидать и выслеживать свою добычу. Он был идеальным шпионом. Вынюхивал и разыскивают измену. Вихрем носился он по мирам, рыскал по самым тёмным и глухим горам, забирался в непролазные чащи, для него не существовало дверей и замков, ибо все их он обходил легко и не ведал преград. Раншард не знал жалости к своим жертвам, и от того именно на его плечи отец впоследствии возложит внутреннюю безопасность империи. И по сей день верно охраняет Раншард от разлада  
границы Барадэ. 

Наджарра и Дермандж, близнецы. Наджарра, Львица Севера, обладала огненными волосами и исключительно северным нравом. Блестящая воительница, это она создала ассасинов и ночных убийц. Наджарра всегда была готова исполнить любую волю отца, почитая его как старшего и более сильного. Её младший брат, Дермандж, был её полной противоположностью. Весёлый и подвижный, этот непоседливый охотник бегал и смеялся без устали. Он никогда не сидел на месте, всегда дёргая вечно сонную сестру. Как и все их старшие братья, сразу после рождения близнецы погрузились в сон.   
Таковы были первые пятеро шамрингов. В перерывах между рождением наследников Шамак спал и копил силы, чтобы потом защищать детей и жену. Но так продолжалось не вечно. Унганринги проснулись и обучились. Шамринги вылезли из своих пещер и поселились вместе с отцом в замке Норд. Кровавый Король завершил все приготовления к войне. Вслед первой эпохе Творений и второй эпохе Зарождений пришла новая эпоха. Эпоха Бедствий.


	4. Откуда пошло волшебство

Ещё давным-давно Энрион предсказал происходящее ныне. 

Задолго до ухода великого императора, Элрида, самозачатая вечная матерь-младенец, закончила сотворение расы, выходцев из которой многие живые принимали за богов. Иджиптар были преимущественно смуглыми и темноволосыми, будто бы их опалила Шэнгена, впрочем, тогда её ещё не было. Они чтили Элриду и уважали Энриона, более никого не слушая. Природный дар к магии сочетался с острой ума и подвижным характером. Говоря про иджиптар, стоит также упомянуть их характер. Каждый из них обладал неповторимым темпераментом, но у всех была общая отличительная черта. Иджиптар были крайне резки на язык. Самым способный из них служил советником самому Энриону. Этого иджипта звали Ануис. У Ануиса была желтоватая, тёмная кожа, впрочем, из далека могло показаться, что его тело обтянуто сухим, мятым пергаментом, настолько плохо кожа прилегала к телу. Голову он брил на лысо, а его затылок, как и всё остальное тело, был покрыт тёмно-зелёными рунами. От глаз, вниз по щекам к подбородку, шли два длинных треугольника, тоже тёмно-зелёные. Свои чёрный внимательные глаза Ануис подводил сурьмой. Он всегда стоял на плече Энриона в облике бурой собаки, набираясь опыта и знаний. Энрион учил его всему, что знал сам. Ануис много миллионов лет был единственным неохотником, кому были открыты тайны мироздания.   
Остальные иджиптар всюду сопровождали Элриду. Долгое время они скитались по мирам, были глазами и устами своей сиятельной госпожи. 

***

Как и предвидел Энрион, Элрида задумала создать свой мир. Она родила его своей силой, оплела чарами и сокрыла от внешнего мира, кутая в невидимые шали. Живые называют Элриду создательницей того, что по сей день величают магией, ибо она создала основы учения о энергии и приёмы, какие можно делать с её помощью. Однако, все, кто обладает даром управления энергией, никогда не считали свой дар колдовством. Они называли его благословением и волшебным подарком высших существ, от того одарённых стали называть волшебниками. Их обучали иджиптар, донося до них волю и слова Элриды. Волшебники с радостью помогали всем, обращающимся к ним с просьбой. Они дарили живым знания о природе и медицине. Своим даром они исцеляли живых от многих неизлечимых болезней. Вопреки расхождения мнению живые не всегда боялись непонятного. Ведь изначально, всякая жизнь была создана любознательной и бесстрашной, потому что не было тогда опасностей. 

Но Кровавый Король извратил саму суть создания. Он заставил животных озлобиться на людей, а людей испугаться животных. Живые забыли тайну сотворения, дарованную им свыше. Они перестали учиться и начали бояться всего нового, думая, что всё новое опасно. В этот момент живые потеряли своё бессмертие и пали. Они стали опасаться волшебников, те казались им ужасными посланниками Кровавого Короля. Живые стали прогонять учеников Элриды из своих селений. Волшебникам пришлось уйти. Теперь им приходилось прятаться от живых в непролазных чащах, гнилых болотах и неприступных скалах. Когда гонения стали совсем невыносимыми, волшебники воззвали к своей наставнице Элриде. И, узнав о горе своих учеников, Элрида прогневалась. Она спустилась со своего подзвёздного престола и миры затряслись от её гнева. Повела рукой, и с небес посыпались огненные смертоносные глыбы. Дотронулась до тверди, и земля затряслась, расходясь глубокими трещинами и поглощая всю жизнь. Прошлась по империи, стопами касаясь земли и изверглись вулканы, и заволок пепел серой мглой небо, и пришёл холод, убивший посевы. Тогда заговорила Элрида, о волны поднялись от звуков её голоса.   
— Я послала к вам своих учеников, чтобы были вам учителями. Они исцеляли вас и облегчить ваше жалкое существование. Но вы посмели прогнать их и навлекли себя мой гнев. Пожните же плоды трудов своих! 

Пуще прежнего испугались живые. Воззвали они к Энриону, уповая на его милосердие и заступничество. Энрион откликнулся на зов живых. Он встал с горного трона и пошёл на встречу Элриде. Из далека увидела Элрида Энриона, ибо Энрион был выше самых высоких скал. Заговорила Элрида:  
— Я знаю зачем ты пришёл и знаю, что ведаешь причину моего гнева, ибо сидя на своём каменном троне ты подчинил себе потоки времени и, вглядываясь в них, разумеешь, что было, что есть и что будет. Так неужели не видишь, справедливость кары моей?  
— Послушай мои слова, Элрида, — великан погладил густую седую бороду. — Воистину, справедлива кара твоя, и гнев твой оправдан. Но ужели не помнишь ты, как при нашем рождении мы почувствовали, ибо звуков и слов тогда ещё не было, голос, раздавшийся внутри нас. Он сказал: “ Вам дана неизмеримая сила, так используйте её с умом. Не творите беззакония”. Следуя этому завету, я говорю тебе сейчас не как глава нашего могучего рода, но как муж. Остановись! В мире уже есть зло. Так не становись же ты вторым злом, Элрида. Останови свою кару, прости обидчиков.  
— Что ж, Энрион, я последую твоему совету и смирю гнев. Но скажи, кого ты назвал первым злом, ужели своего первенца?   
—Я чувствую истоки зла в тёмной части Загробного мира. Но основной источник его здесь, да, это наш старший сын. Я вижу, что он одолеет меня и настанет эпоха Зверств. Успокойся, Элрида, и внемли мне молча. Чему быть того не миновать. Даже мы с тобой не можем вершить свои судьбы. Однако из нашего рода произойдёт тот, кто сможет это сделать. Даже от меня сокрыто его лицо. Вижу лишь, что разрушит он много границ. Много крови суждено ему пролить, призраки прошлого будут тянуть его вниз, в свои холодные жуткие объятия, но он отринет их всех. Его назовут Легендарным Императором, и он будет воистину достоин этого звания, самостоятельно верша свою судьбу. Его душа будет гореть, однако гореть не в нём, а рядом с ним. Это поражает меня более всего. Мой потомок, что воздвигнет новый мир на обломками старого, будет бездушен! Вот всё, что мне известно о будущем нашего рода, Элрида. 

Повернулся Энрион и пошёл обратно к своему каменном трон в высоких горах.   
Безмолвно смотрела Элрида ему во след. Она уже знала, как поступит. Элрида отменила кару и забрала волшебников в новорождённый мир. Там она повелела им обучать её творения, когда она создаст их. Много необычайных существ воплотить тогда первоматерь. 

***

Элрида сотворила дивный мир и назвала его Мэркл. Это название можно переводить по разному. Пожалуй, самый точный перевод: “Мир, мерцающий от магии” или “Мир магии”. И, хотя истоком энергии или, как её стали называть, магии, считают Раваркж, Меркл по праву считается родиной большинства волшебных существ. 

Сверкающая Элрида была умна, как мать, и взбалмошна, как младенец. Повинуясь порыву её чар, начали складываться остовы первых волшебных существ. 

Первыми Элрида создала высоких эльфов. Стройные и изящные, почти полупрозрачные, они были рождены из искр на воде, оставленных лучами Шэнгены. Прекрасные создания жили в светлых парящих дворцах. Передвигались они всегда безумно и грациозно. Эльфы, и мужчины, и женщины, и марнэ, были хрупки и беловолосы. Длинные пряди их волос доходили до поясниц, подобно воде мерцая в полумраке и отражая дневной свет. Эльфы не любили украшать свои волосы драгоценными камнями и убирать их в косы, считая, что это портит первозданную красоту. Они любили музыку и сами отлично играли на мелодичный лютнях. Разбираясь в искусстве и ювелирной деле, эльфы создавали скульптуры и картины, писали поэмы и ковали мудрёные украшения. В своём мастерстве они были равны гномам, а где-то, например, в создании серёг и браслетов, превосходили их. Но о гнома мы поговорим позже, ведь есть ещё одна раса, весьма интересная и заслуживающая внимания. Орки. 

Орки были созданы сразу после эльфов. Они должны были стеречь границы владений прекрасных созданий. Будучи выносливее и сильнее гномов, орки возвышались громадами даже над эльфами. Рождённые из звона битвы, озёрных туманов и гибельных серых скал, они были холоднокровные воины, весьма незаметные, несмотря на свой огромный размер. У орков были эльфийские уши, как правило, извечно изодранные в боях, серая кожа и жёлтые глаза с вертикальным и зрачками. Их бугристые развитые мышцы делали их обманчиво неповоротливыми, что давало оркам неоспоримое преимущество в битвах. Как и эльфы, они двигались бесшумно, но в отличие от светлых созданий их бесшумность использовалась не для красоты, а для быстрых смертоносных атак. Однако, вопреки замыслу Элриды орки не захотели оберегать эльфов. Ведь больше всего орки ценили силу и оттого недолюбливали эльфов за их хрупкость и неумение сражаться. Спустя множество попыток принудить нерадивых творений исполнять задуманное ею, Элрида смирилась и оставила орков в покое, признав за ними ещё одно качество — упрямство. С тех пор орки живут в лесах и на болотах, забираясь в сухие пещеры только на зимовку. 

А вот теперь можно поговорить и о гномах. Гномы родились после эльфов и орков. Для создания гномов первоматерь железный топор слила с куском гранита и получившееся тело положила в глубокой пещере, наделив жизнью. Когда новорождённый гном, Элрида назвала его Атарра, вылез на поверхность, то зажмурился от нестерпимого солнечного света. Первоматерь наступила на него острым каблуком своей туфли, и гном раскололся на нескольких гномов, перенявших облик своего праотца. В самом же Атарре застрял сапфир из каблука Элриды, став его сердцем. Это было своего рода пророчество, камень предрёк, что гномы станут искусными гранильщиками. Позже, гномы освоили литейное мастерство, ковку, зернь и скань. Денно и нощно стучали они своими молотками, гремели инструментами и пыхтели огромными печами. Гномы редко показывались на поверхности, предпочитая бархат сумерек жгучим дневным лучам. Они были горды и выносливы, эти качества позволяли им выжить в каменных залах, куда никогда не проникало солнце. Эти свои каменные залы гномы вырезали в скальных породах и в изобилии украшали драгоценными камнями. Постепенно, их тоннели и крепости оплели все горы Мэркла, подобно сосудам пронизывая тела скал. Своим мастерством гномы делились с эльфами, обменивались опытом и оттачивали умения. Гномы торговали с людьми, что появились последними, придя из других миров и обосновавшись в центре единственного материка, подальше от холодных таинственных скал, затянутых туманами и блестящих снегом. Гномье оружие знали и ценили. И, разумеется, особенно его любили орки. 

В процессе создания орков от ногтя их прародителя Нарга, самого могучего существа на Мэркле, откололся кусок. Этот кусок отлетел за камень, упав в щель между валунами, и Элрида его не увидела. В узкой щели из обломками ногтя родился гоблин, костлявое безобразное создание, обтянутое грязно-зелёной кожей. Урод побоялся стать пред светлые очи Элриды и забился глубже в свою щель. Он так ненавидел свою внешность и свою тело, сплющенное по бокам, из-за узости щели, что с досады развалился на части. Но как и любое творение Элриды, любая, даже самая крохотный частица тела разорвавшегося гоблина теплилась жизнью. И из этих частиц родились новые гоблинов. Гоблины прятались в сырых пещерах и множились. И стало их так много, что не перечесть, целая армия. Они завидовали эльфам, живущим в сытых, красивых чертогах, где не воняло гнилью и не было удушливого смрада. Завидовали оркам за их силу и ратное мастерство. Завидовали и людям, ведь те вели торговлю, строили большие каменные города и процветали. Завидовали гномам, хранившим в своих сокровищницах несметное множество богатств. Завидовали всем и во всём, ибо сами ничего не умели, а учиться не хотели. Они из поколения в поколение боялись Элриду и того, что она их возненавидит, только лишь увидев. А гнев сиятельной супруги самого Энриона вызывать не хотелось никому. Поэтому гоблины жили в страхе и ненависти, беспрестанно продолжая завидовать и тем самым уродуя себя ещё больше. 

***

Элрида не оставила своих намерений защитить эльфов, самых слабых существ на Мэркле. Она взяла семь самых статных эльфов и сотворила из них другую расу. Перерождённые стали главами семи родов-кланов. 

Клан де Флёр, возглавляемый Гиллейном де Флёром, прославился своим умением искать и находить необходимое. Они стали отличными шпионами и сборщиками информации.   
Клан Кравье, во главе с Розариком Кравье, всегда скрывался в тени. Представители этого клана носили только чёрные одежды, изредка отороченные золотом, и прятали лица под повязками, обыкновенно натягивая их чуть ли не до глаз. То был клан ассасинов. 

Клан Зарсис следил за границами. Его главой был Кайжа Зарсис, высокий, широкоплечий воин, рядившийся в звериные шкуры. Кайжа никогда и никому не проигрывал. 

Клан Сиринад отделился ото всех. Его представители превратились в русалок и тритонов. Сверху это всё ещё были эльфы, но вместо ног у них отросли гибкие красивые хвосты, покрытые разноцветной чешуёй. Сиринад возглавил Сативорзан — своевольный, громадный тритон. Его хвост был покрыт шевелящимися щупальцами, и вид имел весьма отталкивающий. Ни у кого больше такого не было. Сиринады расселились по всему океану, заняли моря и даже озёра. Это, по праву, был и есть самый многочисленный клан, ведь русалки и тритоны потом поселились во многих мирах.   
Клан Лангрис практиковал мастерство владения глефой и копьём. Идиан Лангрис, глава клана, был Другом Кайжа Зарсиса и часто помогал ему с охраной границ. 

Клан Эльва, возглавляемый красавицей Гроссейей, был сведущ в защитной магии. Они могли создавать прочные зарождения и преобразовать атаки нападающих против них самих. 

Клан Медис готовил великолепных лучников, попадающих в цель, какой бы далёкой она не была. Считается, что глава Зариан Медис может попасть в центр волоса с закрытыми глазами.   
Глав кланов стали называть высшими вампирами, хотя вампирами они не являлись — они могли есть и обычную пищу. Сами отделившиеся величали себя эльфами-бардо. Они получили дар передвигаться быстрее ветра, стали почти такими же сильными как орки, но сохранили природные изящество и грацию. 

***

Шло время. В лесах эльфов всё цвело. Душистый травы пестрели на маленьких полянках, благоухая и будто бы улыбаясь этой жизни своими личиками-бутонами. Деревья шелестели мелодичными колокольчиками, переливаясь в свете солнца. Их листья, лиловые с золотом и полностью золотые, багряно-красные и оранжевые, мятно-зелёные и тёмно-зелёные, фигурные и тонкие, пропускали лучи, которые, проходя сквозь резной полог кроны, разбивались на тысячи осколков, отражаясь от серебряных стволов. В рощах пели диковинные птицы с таким ярким и разнообразным оперением, что если посмотреть на него всего пять минут, начинало рябить в глазах. Солнце радостно освещало Мэркл, даря живительное тепло всем его жителям. Элрида, решившая, что творение завершено, вернулась на свой звёздный пьедестал и больше с него не спускалась. Подобно ребёнку, она надолго забыла про Мэркл и лишь изредка интересовалась его судьбой. Оттого она и не обратила внимания на разделение среди эльфов. 

Одни эльфы хотели рассказать о тайнах мироздания людям, вопреки запрету Элриды на это. Другие были против и не хотели нарушать закон. Это противостояние, изначально мирное, шло веками и веками же усугублялось. Однажды, владыка эльфов решил испортить мудрого совета у Элриды. Надо заметить, что он был первым сотворённым эльфом и ещё не имел острых длинных ушей. Зато обладал властью повелевает лесом, ибо эльфы жили в лесу, и воздухом, чтобы создавать ветер и пригонять облака и дождь. Его звали Лэнвальд, Серебряный Ветер. И вот, Лэнвальд воззвал к Элриде, прося у неё совета.   
Удивительно, но Элрида откликнулись на зов своего творения. Её разгневали действия отступников и, чтобы впредь такое не повторялось, она лишила всех эльфов тайных знаний. А Лэнвальду приказала изгнать отступников на мрачный Варадор. Этот мир Элрида создала специально для них. В наказание, там не было столь любимого эльфами солнца, а свет давали фиолетовые и лиловые кристаллы. Из этих же кристаллов первоматерь сотворила необыкновенно красивый, но вместе с тем тёмный замок. Арки, переходы, мостики и мосты, галереи и залы, нигде не было света. Изгнанники теперь назывались тёмными эльфами и вынуждены были вечность восхищаться красотой замка и загибаться от беспросветного мрака. Из-за темноты и фиолетового свечения кристаллов их кожа изменила свой цвет. Теперь она стала нежно лиловой у одних и бронзовой у других. И только волосы у всех остались длинными и белыми, последними отголосками света. 

Горько оплакивал Лэнвальд о своих ушедших братьях, ведь знал в какое ужасное место они попадут. Он просил Элриду смилостивиться, но она была непреклонна к любым мольбам. Молодой король ничего не мог поделать, и с тех пор, когда он стоит на балконе своего светлого дворца, лицо его искажает я глубокой печалью, а глаза его беспрестанно смотрят вдаль. А вдруг Элрида передумает?...


	5. Возвращение Кровавого Короля

И вот настал страшный день, ибо с Мааль закапала алая кровь. Капли падали на твердь глоб, и она расходилась трещинами. С севера примчались гальбиды — жестокие северные ветра. С юга налетели вахры — духи пустынь, несущие удушливый жар и острый песок. Вахры иссушили посевы и обесплодили землю, гальбиды не позволили вырастить новый урожай.

Из-за голода начались болезни и убийства, земля пропиталась желчной злобой. И стало этой злобы так много, что просочилась она в мировые воды. Разбушевался Альдарра. Великий океан, ведавший всеми водами, взбеленился и выплеснул свои воды на сушу, разрушая дома, пытаясь смыть с себя чужеродных духов. Небо заволокли тяжёлые свинцовые тучи, оросившие глобы ядом. Яд разъел плоть живых, и тела их покрылись безобразными язвами.

Это был полный едкой горечи душный 7-й день 7-ого месяца Лальи. Кровавый Король вернулся и приход его был ужасающ. Клочья разорванной тьмы тянулись за ним, вязкими путами цепляясь за доспех, будто желая сопровождать тирана на его пути. Бледной слабой тенью следовала за мужем Элрида. Молчаливыми внимательными стражами летели за матерью унганринги: спокойная Мериганна, веселящаяся Мериданна, настороженный Шамак, безразличный Люгс, встревоженный Ранэр. Шамринги, оставшиеся в замке Норд охранять мать, застыли в предчувствии неизбежного. По возрасту, они не участвовали в походе. Последними тянулись бесчисленные легионы нежити, порождённые силой Кровавого Короля. Безобразные твари вытаптывали всё на своём пути, оставляя только голую пустошь.

Кровавый Король шёл прямо. Его путь получил название Гахан — Выжженная дорога или Путь смерти, ибо там где ступал Кровавый Король больше ничего никогда не росло.

Первым перед тёмным воинством предстал Ванир — мир искусных воинов. Они отказались подчиняться тирании и сдавать столицу. В ответ Кровавый Король обрушил на них всю мощь своей армии и осадил Лагу, главный город Варира.  
Шумно и разгульно было в стане осаждающих. Кровавый Король считал, что все должны только беспрекословно ему подчиняться, другого он солдатам не запрещал. Но какими же были сами солдаты? Их состав был весьма разношёрстен: были здесь и огненные орки, певшие свои непристойные песни, и уригри, рывшие тоннели под глубокие стены Лаги, и мазорго, пытающие тех, кто не успел спрятаться в крепости, и гоблины, скакавши костлявыми жабами,жаба ми по камням, и остлы, шестипалые, поросшие густым мехом на загривке, и ов'асы — полусгнившие, но всё ещё могучие, скелеты лосей и коней, и титаны, топтавшие деревья, и устаки, летающие на перепончатых крыльях, и множество видов мёртвых: гончие, быстрые и обладающие обострёнными чувствами, некромы, способные двигаться, даже будучи разорванными на части, зомби, восставшие из могил, бокады, не упокоенные, волкалаки, умершие оборотни, и прочие.

Вся тьма расположилась вокруг города, готовясь к битве. Кровавый Король, выйдя из тьмы, возвращал себе силы. Весь Ванир превратился в военный лагерь и не было ни одного места, где не спали бы монстры. И Лага только была свободна. Пока.

***

В шатре Фриги не было спокойствия. Унганринги ворчали, то и дело начиная глухо порыкивать, но, остановленные рукой матери, затихали. Вскормленные силой отца, они не видели ничего плохого в войне и убийствах. Их тревожила ослабшая, измученная мать. Пятеро Королей пытались понять, что привело её в расстройство, чтобы устранить причину. Наконец, Мериданна не утерпела.

— Мама! Почему мы лежим здесь словно разжиревший скот?! Разве мы не должны помогать отцу с осадой?! Отчего ты не позволяешь нам смести этот жалкий городишко с лица империи, отчего не пускаешь нас?!

Но Фрига, сидя на расшитых подушках, со скорбью молчала, опустив глаза, будто не слышала слов дочери. Шамак, обратившийся исполинским чёрным волком, служил опорой её спине. Люгс и Ранэр, также ставшие волками, подпирали лбами руки матери. Старший унганринг, казалось, дремавший, заворчал и приоткрыл свои двойные, перекрёстные веки.

— Не мели чушь, сестра. Мы должны оберегать мать, главнее задачи перед нами нет.  
— Чушь из нас двоих говоришь только ты, брат! Как мы можем сидеть без дела?! Мы — охотники! Сильнейшие из всех, кто существовал! Мы…  
— … должны подчиняться матери и деду, — спокойно закончил Шамак. — Я, ровно также как и ты, люблю бой. Когда запах опасности течёт по крови и тебе дозволено всё. Но, ты, кажется, забыла, какую клятву давала.

Эти слова взбесили Мериданну ещё больше.  
— Как же, помню! Не тебе меня учить! Ты слишком покорный, брат! Это тоже нарушение устава клана! Иногда мне кажется что ты трус, раз не хочешь биться!

Ты уж разъярился Шамак. Он распахнул глаза, приподнимаясь, и оскалил белоснежные клыки, меньший длиной в кисть.  
— Да как ты…?!

— Довольно! — Фрига очнулась как раз вовремя. Её дети уже были готовы вцепиться друг в друга. Конечно, им часто случалось устраивать возню по поводу и без, но, чтобы оба были так злы, мать видела впервые. — Немедленно перестаньте.  
— Прости, мама, — растеряв весь пыл пробормотал Шамак, укладываясь на место, позволяя матери вновь опереться на его бок.

Мериданна остыла, но продолжила беспокойно метаться по шатру, в бессильной ярости сжимая кулаки.

— Дозволь спросит, матушка, — подняла голову Мериганна. — Действительно, почему мы должны сдерживаться, когда можем всё? Зачем нам ограничивать себя?

Фрига вздохнула. Всё же, порой дети были крайне недогадливы.

— Представь, что будет, если все охотники внезапно начнут творить, что захотят. Забудут про правила и перестанут подчиняться зовётам Перворождённого. Тогда произойдёт всё, что вершиться ныне, но куда в большем объёме. Сейчас только ваш отец утратил над собой контроль. Вообразите, что будет, если и вы, дети мои, начнёте сеять один лишь хаос. Сотворённое Перворождённым исчезнет, испариться. И вы сгинете сразу же после, потому что не выживете в Ничего. Там нельзя жить. Вы растворитесь в энергии, и всё повториться заново. Заново зародиться жизнь. Заново появятся миры. Заново начнётся круг жизни. Только вас уже не будет. И чтобы этого не произошло, вам нельзя спускаться в пучины безумия, — Фрига резко закашлялась. В последнее время ей становилось хуже и хуже. Мериганна поспешила протянуть ей лекарство.

— Хорошо, мама, — с сомнением произнесла Мериданна. — Я постараюсь понять тебя. В конце концов, — она снова стала насмешливо улыбаться, а злость полностью исчезла с лица. — Мне тоже нравится загонять скот и пожирать его. Без этого было бы скучно, хоть я и презираю их за слабость.

— Дочь моя, ну почему же ты всё время зовёшь живых скотом? — вознегодовала Фрига.

— От того, что большего они не заслуживают. Жалкие черви, способные лишь в земле копошиться, — дочь презрительно фыркнула.

— Мериданна… — мать со вздохом покачала головой.

— Матушка.

— Да, Люгс?

— Зачем мы тогда уподобляемся живым?

— Ты имеешь ввиду одежды? — дождавшись кивка Фрига продолжила. — Мы носим их, чтобы не выделяться. А не выделяемся мы, чтобы никто не узнал о нашей силе. Она огромна, и её можно использовать как на добрые деяния, так и на злые. Чем меньше известность, тем спокойнее жизнь.

— Не так давно мы не обременяли себя тряпками. Это неудобно.

— Сделай одежды из собственного тела брат, тогда они будут сидеть как кожа, по сути ею и являясь, будут прочным и ты сможешь их сменить или починить, не тратя времени на переодевания, — отозвался Шамак.

— Отличная идея, брат! — воскликнул Ранэр. — Сам придумал?

— Да, так проще. К тому же, менять обличье можно не раздеваясь.

— Любишь же ты всё упрощать, — протянула Мериганна.

— Зачем мучиться, если можно сделать легко?

— Справедливо, — усмехнулся Люгс.

— Шамак, узнай, чем занят отец, — повелела Фрига.  
Огромный чёрный волк превратился в серебристую бесформенную массу и бесшумно вытек из шатра. Проскользив по лагерю, масса приблизилась к чёрному, расшитому алым пологу, приобретая знакомые очертания старшего сына Фриги. Услышав хриплое: «Входи!», молодой охотник распахнул полог, тут же скрываясь во мраке.

— Ты хотел о чём-то спросить, мальчик мой? — Кровавый Король был рад приходу сына. Он считал Шамака своим мощнейшим оружием и делал всё, чтобы тот проводил с ним как можно больше времени, обучаясь жестокости и пыткам. Королю было известно, что за внешним спокойствием сын скрывает поистине чудовищную натуру, не позволяя той вырваться только благодаря недюжему контролю. Чтобы разбудить эту тёмную сторону Кровавый Король был готов на всё.

— Не зови меня так, — Шамак поморщился. — Когда штурм?

— Как всегда только по делу, нет бы спросить, как здоровье дорогого папочки, — Король осёкся, встретившись взглядом с сыном. Стена в его глазах никогда не позволяла прочесть мысли, как это было с остальными. Впрочем, когда стены для охотников были сколько-нибудь значимой проблемой? — Ты прав, некогда разводить речи. Нужно действовать! Я хочу, чтобы именно ты повёл войска в бой! Прямо сейчас! Усей мой путь мёртвыми!

— Как скажешь, отец.

Мысленно предупредив мать, Шамак вышел к войскам. Под тяжёлым взором наследника самого Кровавого Короля нежить затихла и сама построилась ровными рядами.

— Войска! Оправдайте своё ничтожное существование! Послужите вашему тёмному владыке! Пусть по вашим костям он взойдёт на трон! В бой! — произнося обычную в таких случаях речь, Шамак не ощущал ничего. Он знал, что Лага обречена, знал наперёд судьбу её защитников, знал, что отец будет беспощаден. Знал, поэтому не видел смысла переживать. Пустая трата времени.  
В бою участвовали все унганринги. Их отец упивался страданиями осаждённых с холма. Войска штурмовали стены в Лаги в темноте. То и дело мелькали звёздочками факелы, лилась подожжённая смола. Смешались отравленные стрелы, камни, багры и копья. Кривые ятаганы, острые мечи, изогнутые сабли. Всё слилось в единый поток. Отовсюду доносились крики и звон металла. Подобно бушующему океану тёмная армия окружила город. Им не было ни конца, ни края, а между ними нельзя было разглядеть земли. Задние ряды напирали, давя передние, и никому не было дела. Жнецы Энриона, в начале ещё пытавшиеся собирать души, забросили это бесполезное занятие. Смертей было так много, что они, при всём усердии, не успевали.

Штурм закончился, когда Шамак одним ударом разбил почти двадцатисаженную стену вдребезги. Когда же через другую стену в город перелетела Мариданна, защитники были обречены. «Они были обречены с самого начала, — поправил себя Шамак. — отец никого не пощадит».

На Ванире Кровавый Король расплескал свою ярость, жестоко истребив храбрых ваниров. На протяжении всех дорог были выставлены распятые, изувеченные, но всё ещё живые жители. Они были обречены быть заживо съеденными и склёванными дикими зверями и птицами.

За Ваниром были ещё несколько миров, также стёртые Кровавым Королём. Весть о его страшных злодействах неслась далеко впереди его тёмной армии. Вскоре, им встретились Бахриз, Финиа и Альджакка. Сердца караванов, миры людей. Они сдались без боя и примкнули к Кровавому Королю.

Шамак к рвал и метал. Одно дело, храбрый Ванир! Совсем другое, трусливые купцы. А отец и доволен! Как такое возможно?!

Мариданна тоже злилась. Как и брат она не любила трусов, но больше всего её раздражало отсутствие боя.

Кровавый Король копил силы, его армия вырезала миры. Многие сдавались. Там вырезали только половину населения. И вот впереди показался Раваркж. Серо-голубой мир, родина охотников. Кровавый Король поспешил прийти туда раньше своего войска.

Энрион сам вышел навстречу падшему сыну. Могучий великан гневался. Он лишь недавно погрузился в короткий сон, когда Элрида, напуганная известиями, примчалась будить его. Узнав о возвращении сына и о его безнравственных поступках Энрион пришёл в ярость.

— Одумайся! — воззвал он сыну.

— Мне нет пути назад нет, — ответил Кровавый Король и напал на отца, нанося первый удар своей булавой.

Энрион отмахнулся от удара, как от ветерка, остановив его рукой. Король превратил булаву в меч и снова нанёс удар, стараясь бить в бок, наиболее открытое место. Меч Энрион согнул двумя пальцами. Тогда Кровавый Король превратил меч в длинное копьё и им пытался достать отца. Энрион сломал и копьё. Сотворив из обломков новое копьё, куда мощнее прежнего, Кровавый Король незаметно и быстро открыл за спиной отца проход и, прежде чем великан успел отпрянуть, столкнул его в Муждумирье. Монстры, живущие там, принялись высасывать из Энриона его силу, но той было так много, что они дохли едва прикоснувшись к нему. Однако, на смену издохшим приходили другие. Их становилось всё больше и больше. К ним присоединился отступник, остервенело кромсая отца своим зачарованным оружием. Великан не успевал заживлять раны, подняться у него тоже не выходило. Монстры Муждумирья облипили его точно мухи. На последнем вздохе Энрион изрёк:

— С сего момента, пусть, чтобы убить охотника, нужно будет изрубить его на частицы особым кинжалом. И пусть кинжал появляется с рождения, вместе с охотником, а хранить его будет у себя избранник. Отныне, отданный кинжал равносилен брачной клятве, ибо только истинной любви можно доверить свою жизнь. Оружие же, которым можно ранить охотника, пусть зовётся проклятым. Твоё оружие — Гашра, что означает подлость. Ты никогда не станешь императором, до конца жизни нося столь позорное для тебя звание короля. А теперь прощай.

Энрион сам развоплотился, не жилая больше испытывать удары оружием сына. Он мог бы возродится, но понимал, что его время вышло.  
Кровавый Король перенёс столицу из Раваркжа в замок Крож, расчленил великую империю, разрушая её жестокими казнями. Его правление ознаменовалось царством ужаса и разгула нежити. Родители не доверяли детям, а дети родителям. Всюду шли жестокие расправы. Чтобы было сподручнее править, Кровавый Король разделил империю на пять уделов и посадил в них своих детей. Шамаку достался удел с Раваркжем, миром начал, где стоял замок Норд, где жили его дети и где была его жена, красавица Ольна, переехавшая до похода и более не вернувшаяся во тьму.

Вначале правления Кровавого Короля во владениях старшего унганринга всё было спокойно. Шамак отдалился от отца, поддерживая порядок только в своей вотчине и не желая выходить за её пределы. Миры, что находились под его властью начали восстанавливаться — Шамак не позволял нежити переступать границу своих владений. Это не нравилось Кровавому Королю. Силясь свести с ума старшего сына, он зарубил Ольну. Вернувшийся с совета Шамак увидел страшную картину: его путеводная звезда лежала на полу, с раскуроченной топором грудью и порубленными костями. Взвыл Шамак, раздирая себя когтями. Громко, протяжно зарычал и бросился к отцу, уже зная виновного.


End file.
